Melanie Puckett
Melanie Puckett is the identical twin sister of Sam Puckett. She and Sam were born on a city bus. Her first and only (for now) appearance was in iTwins. She was mentioned twice after this episode but never before, due to Sam's dislike towards her. Personality Melanie's personality is the complete opposite of Sam; she gets straight A's and goes to a fancy boarding school on a scholarship, which means she is often out of town, but comes to Seattle to visit her family, much to Sam's distress. She is also girly, and is the more funny, sweet, classy girl of the two. Since Melanie is the opposite of Sam, Sam admits that Melanie makes her sick. Apparently, Melanie is Pam Puckett's favorite daughter; in iSam's Mom, she asks Sam "Why can't you be more like Melanie?" which extremely upsets Sam. Role In iTwins, Freddie believes that Sam is just trying to prank him when Melanie comes to visit. He wanted to prove that he wasn't gullible after being tricked by Carly and Sam that it was Clown Day at school. He even goes so far as to ask Melanie out, thinking that she was Sam, since Sam would not likely go on a date with him. At the end of the episode, Sam tells Freddie that Melanie is not real so he would stop bugging her about it. Shortly after Freddie leaves, Melanie comes up the elevator, proving her existence to the audience (but not to Freddie). An obvious clue for that she couldn't possibly be Sam was when after Freddie pushed her shoulder, she girlishly exclaimed "Ow!". Sam never let on that Freddie could cause her physical pain. Another clue is that Melanie is girly, for being more soft and weak, while Sam is a tomboyish girl, having a tough and strong nature. Appearances *iTwins (Debut) *iThink They Kissed (Mentioned) *Sam's blog "Are You a Sam or a Melanie?" (Mentioned) *Sam's blog "My Mom's Rich Ex-Boyfriend." (Mentioned) *iSam's Mom (Mentioned) *Sam's blog "Sam's Rainy Day Checklist" (Mentioned) Relationships 'Freddie Benson ' Melanie seemed to like Freddie as soon as she met him. She didn't blame him for thinking she was Sam, since she knows how much her sister likes to prank people, as Sam once tried to convince Melanie she was adopted. Over the course of the episode, she tried to convince Freddie that she wasn't Sam several times, even going so far as to kiss him during their date. He warned her not to kiss him again, as he and Sam had made a pact where they swore not to speak of the kiss (or actually kiss) again. When Freddie ran away from her, Melanie chased after him, and even so, she still finds Freddie adorable. (see Felanie) In iThink They Kissed, Freddie states that the "other time" he kissed Sam might have been her twin sister, adding that he was "still fuzzy on the whole Melanie thing." This indicates that he had accepted that Melanie might be real, though he still wasn't sure. 'Sam Puckett' Sam and Melanie are polar opposites, even though they are identical twins. Their mother Pam Puckett tends to compare the two, much to Sam's disdain. Melanie is the more responsible one of the two, but they do appear to not mind spending time together as seen in iTwins. Sam apparently likes to play pranks on her sister; According to Melanie, Sam tried to convince her she was addopted at some point and in Sam's Rainy Day Checklist blog, she said she hid sardines in Melanie's room so her room would smell of rancid fish when she comes home for Christmas. Trivia * Melanie is the'' only'' Puckett family member without a criminal history.﻿ * Out of the five girls Freddie kissed, Melanie is one of two who doesn't host a webshow. * Both Dan Schneider and Jennette McCurdy showed positive reactions to the Twitter trend "iTwins Sequel", so Melanie might appear again. * Melanie and Sam's star sign is an Aries * Melanie and Sam are known to be born on a bus Quotes Freddie: So, Melanie... you look pretty hot tonight. Melanie: Thanks! I love your shirt! Freddie: No, you don't. Carly said you hate stripes! Melanie: Sam hates stripes. Freddie: How long are you gonna keep this up?! Melanie on her shoulder Just admit you're Sam, and we can leave! Melanie: I would... ow... her shoulder ...but I'm not Sam! Melanie : I think you're really cute. Freddie : How can you say that without vomiting?! kisses Freddie '' '''Freddie': shocked You swore we'd never do that again! Melanie: I'' didn't swear ''anything'.'' '''Sam: How could you make out with Freddie? Melanie: He's adorable! Carly: I can't believe you two are sisters. Sam & Melanie: Me neither. the elevator goes down to an end. (In iThink They Kissed) Freddie: It was just ONE time. ...Except for that other time... But that might've been Sam's twin sister. I'm still fuzzy on the whole Melanie thing! (In iSam's Mom) Pam: Why can't you be more like Melanie?! Sam: Quit comparing me to Melanie! Itwins-1.jpg Melanie.jpg Molii.jpg Felanie.jpg|Sweet kiss Picture 2xo.png 66779 3943796961.jpg Puckett, Melanie Puckett, Melanie Puckett, Melanie Puckett, Melanie Teens Category:Characters with siblings Category:Minor Females